


Let’s build a fort and fill it with love.

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Dates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fort Building, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Magnus and Alec build a blanket fort together.





	Let’s build a fort and fill it with love.

**Author's Note:**

> So this a little something me and friend came up with whilst dying of how fluffy it is.

Alec was in the middle of writing a boring report on the demons he had found, when his phone buzzed with a message. He takes it out and immediately smiles when he sees it’s a message from Magnus.

_Date night tonight? – Mags._

_Yeah sure! – Alec._

Alec pockets his phone and continues to write the report, only this time he has a huge grin on his face as excitement runs through him at the thought of his date with Magnus.

*** 

Alec unlocks the warlock’s apartment door, with the key that Magnus had given him a couple of months ago, and steps inside. “Magnus?” He calls out, when seeing the living room empty, before his eyes fall upon a pile of blankets which move slightly before Magnus’s head pops out. “Alexander.” Magnus smiles up at Alec, his eyes crinkling.

“Hey. Aren’t we going to have our date?” Alec walks towards Magnus and softly pecks him on his lips. “We are.” Magnus replies, now getting getting out of the blankets and showing Alec his superman pyjamas. Alec smiles at the sight as only he gets to see Magnus like this. “Then why are you not ready?” Alec asks, confusion on his face.   
“This is our date.” Magnus replies, waving his hands around and pointing towards the blankets and pillows that are spread out. “We don’t always have to go out, Alexander.” A smile appears on Alec’s face, as he thinks about how he can spend the evening cuddling Magnus. “Okay. Let me just change, then I’ll join you.” He replies, before walking towards ~~their~~ , Magnus’s, bedroom to get changed.

*** 

After Alec’s return, they sit in between the blankets, talking about their day when Alec notices the tiredness around the warlock’s eyes. “How much magic have you used today?” He asks softly, taking Magnus’s hands in his, and giving them each a small kiss on the palms. Magnus huffs out a breath before replying. “Erm… a lot? It’s part of the reason why I just wanted to stay in and just be warm with you.” A small blush appears on Alec’s cheeks, making Magnus smile as Alec’s blush will not make Magnus smile. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, Alec playing with Magnus’s fingers and Magnus watching him as he slides the warlock’s rings off one by one. “Let’s build a fort.” Magnus blurts out, breaking the silence. Alec looks away from the fingers and smiles with a nod. “Okay.” He agrees.

Magnus is about to wave his hand, to magic up the fort when Alec stops him by placing his hand on Magnus’s. “Mags… you’ve used enough magic for today. Let’s build it the mundane way. Besides, this way it will be more fun.” Magnus rolls his eyes fondly but nods and stands up.

They are in the middle of building it, setting up the blankets just right, when Alec starts humming an old tune and making Magnus giggle. “When I was a kid, me and Izzy used to build blanket forts for Max when he couldn’t sleep.” Alec begins. “Mum and dad were always away so when he had nightmares, he would wake Izzy up who would wake me up. Then we would drink hot chocolate all wrapped up in the fort, until Max fell asleep… after Jace was adopted, he would also join us in our late night fort building.” He chuckles at the memory and doesn’t notice the fond look Magnus is throwing at him.

Alec is mostly a listener so it’s unusual for him to talk for a long while, so Magnus just simply stares and listens as he loves the soft voice of his boyfriend and loves the fact that, slowly, Alec is coming out of his shy shell. “You better do that for our kids.” In his daze, he doesn’t notice what his mouth has blurted out, until he sees Alec freeze. Magnus immediately curses himself for what has just said and is about to open his mouth to apologise or something when he notices the blush on Alec’s cheeks and the small smile. “Ofcourse.” He replies.  
“You promise?” Magnus teases, getting over his internal panic, but Alec nods seriously.   
“I promise.” He replies. “We will be great parents.” And Magnus’s heart thuds harder, louder, and faster at the Shadowhunter’s words. Alec had just confirmed that they would have a future where children were involved and for Magnus that was completely and utterly new. Magnus’s grin is so big that his cheeks start to hurt but he doesn’t care, as he just stares at his boyfriend and wonders how he got so lucky. Alec seems to be supporting the same wide grin as they just stare at each other, like two idiots in love.

*** 

They finish building the fort, and Magnus cuddles up to Alec, sighing in content. But his small smile turns into a frown when he feels Alec moving away from him. “Where are you going?” He asks, a pout on his face.

“Getting the snacks… We can’t have a fort without the snacks.” Alec replies, gently kissing Magnus on the forehead before crawling out of the fort and walking towards the kitchen. Magnus just smiles and watches Alec with a huge goofy smile on his face.

He hears a soft meow and watches as Chairman Meow comes and sits himself on Magnus’s lap, looking up at him. “I can’t wait for him to be my husband.” He whispers to the cat who meows back at him in agreement, making Magnus chuckle. He is so busy scratching the Chairman’s tummy that he doesn’t notice Alec standing in front of him, frozen. Until he crawls inside, placing the food on the side and whispers, “me too.”   
Magnus freezes and looks up at Alec with wide eyes. “You heard that?” Magnus asks, unnecessarily but Alec nods anyway. “And you… you want to marry me?” Magnus asks, watching as Alec nods again.   
“Yes.” Alec whispers, before leaning closer and taking Magnus’s lips between his own. Magnus immediately wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and deepens the kiss, feeling Alec’s probing tongue seeking for entrance which Magnus gladly provides. They break apart to breathe but don’t go very far, keeping their foreheads pressed close. “I love you.” Magnus whispers, making Alec blush and smile. 

“I love you too.” Alec replies. Before kissing his almost husband once again.

*** 

“What happened next Papa?” Max asks, looking up at Magnus with big wide eyes. Magnus smiles, and taps on his son’s little horns, making him giggle. “Then we vowed to keep building forts for each other for the rest of our lives.” Magnus finishes.   
“I love that story.” Rafael says and sits on Magnus’s lap, playing with his rings. Magnus smiles.

“Me too.”   
“Why are you guys still awake?” Alec asks, watching his little family from the doorway of the kid’s bedroom. He had just gotten back from a mission and was surprised to see the kids still awake. “Hey sweetheart.” Magnus greets and Alec walks towards the bed that they are sitting on and pecks Magnus on his lips.

“Ce- bause we couldn’t sleep Daddy.” Max informs Alec with a serious look on his face. Alec tuts and scoops the young warlock in his arms, blowing raspberries on his tummy and making him giggle and squirm. “And what story did you guys make papa tell you this time?” Alec asks, falling on the bed with Max now sitting on his stomach.

“Where you and papa made a fort for the first time.” Rafe replies. Alec looks from Rafael to his husband and shares a private smile. “I love that one.” Alec whispers, not breaking eye contact with Magnus, watching the blush appear on the warlock’s sleepy face.   
“Can we build one Daddy? Pleaseeee?” The little blue warlock pleads.   
“Yeah. Daddy can we?” Rafael joins in. Alec sighs, feigning annoyance but the small smile gives him away, before nodding. Magnus grins at him, biting his lip in the way that says _I love you so much_ and gets up, following their kids in to the living room. Alec takes out all the blankets from the wardrobes and takes them to the living room where they spend their time building the fort, laugher and smiles being wrapped around the room. 

*** 

It’s later when they have built the fort and are all snuggled up inside, the Lightwood-Bane children in between their parents, that Alec links his hand with his husband’s. Their wedding rings shimmering in the softness of the moonlight which was peaking in through the windows. “You kept your promise.” Magnus whispers, making Alec chuckle.   
“I told you I would.” He replies, before kissing Magnus’s hand and falling asleep with a soft smile on his face, secretly thanking every angel for bringing Magnus to him.

 


End file.
